1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a latching assembly and more particularly to a push lock which is depressed to release a latching member.
2. Background of the Invention
There are various ways of accomplishing latching through the use of an actuator and a pawl. Generally, an actuator is provided to be lifted, swung, or pressed. The moving of the actuator, in turn, ultimately acts to displace a pawl from a first position to a second position where latching or unlatching occurs.
For example, some latches have an actuating member which is partially enclosed in a housing, and can be retracted or extended relative to the housing. In these types of designs, the latch is often mounted by providing threads on the housing, and inserting the housing through a panel bore, and securing the housing with a matingly threaded nut. This type of mounting arrangement requires access to the rear surface of the panel when installing, repairing or replacing the latch. For example, where an unauthorized user has tampered with a latch which has been installed in a finished panel, and causes the latch to need replacement, it is sometimes very difficult and time-consuming to remove the broken latch on the panel and replace it with a new one, or to repair the damaged components.
For example, in some applications, a latch may be installed onto a panel and the panel attached to a mounting cabinet. Space may be minimal, and access to the rear of a latch, in order to mount the latch, and the use of additional mounting members, such as, for example, a nut, may be difficult to do.
Furthermore, often latches are used in connection with vehicle storage and compartment panels. Therefore, in many cases, other panels and finishing materials must be first removed before the latch can be installed or removed.
In addition, where molded, one-piece compartments are utilized, it is often impossible to remove panels, and generally the latch must be installed in the confines of the space provided.
A need therefore exists for a latch which can be used for mounting in situations where it may be difficult, or even impossible, to access the rear portion of the latch.
A push lock assembly having a housing with mounting means for mounting the assembly to a mounting surface, a pawl which is retractable to engage and disengage with a keeper or other element, a cam member which is regulated with a lock plug to engage a pawl, and an actuation member which can be operated by a user to cause the pawl to release from the keeper. The present push lock provides a snap-in mounting feature which enable it to be installed in a panel opening from a single side.
The push lock of the present invention is provided for use with commercially available lock plug inserts, including, for example, lock plug inserts which have a push-in type operation. With these lock plugs, the present push lock provides a cam feature which interacts with the lock plug when the actuator knob is depressed.
The push lock of the present invention can be used in connection with automobiles, including, for example, ignition, door, trunk, and glove box compartments.
An object of the present invention is to provide a push lock which is useful for regulating the positioning of a pawl for engagement with a keeper or other member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a push lock which can be installed completely from a single side of a panel or member to which it is to be mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a push lock which can be used with a commercially available lock plug.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interactive element which engages with a locking element of a lock plug.
Another object of the present invention is to provide mounting elements which can be compressed for insertion into a panel aperture and which can return to a position which grips a surface of a panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a push lock which can seal over a panel opening.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent when taken into consideration with the following description and the attached drawings.